Aron
Aaron Youngmin Kwak, better known by the stage name Aron, is an American-Korean singer, rapper, and DJ. He debuted in 2012 as a sub-vocalist and sub-rapper of South Korean boy group NU'EST. He is the oldest member of NU'EST, and is the group's English spokesperson. Early Life Aron was born and raised in Los Angeles, California, USA. He was born to Korean father, Kwak Haeyong and mother, Kim Minjung. He has two younger sisters, Hannah and Grace Kwak. He was a student at Loyola High School, an all-boys Jesuit Preparatory school in Southern California. In 2011, He was accepted into New York University's journalism department, but he decided to pursue his dreams to be a singer. Career Pre-debut Aron auditioned for “Pledis USA Personal Auditions” in 2011, in which he sang and rapped Ne-Yo’s ‘So Sick', and was quickly recruited afterward. Prior to debut, Aron made numerous appearances in his labelmates' music releases as a member of Pledis Boys. He was shown as a backup dancer in After School Blue's Wonder Boy and appeared in Pledis's Christmas release Love Letter and Pledis Boys' own music video for the song. NU'EST On 15th March 2012, Aron officially debuted as a member of NU'EST along with JR, Baekho, Minhyun and Ren. In February 2013, Aron injured his right thigh muscle one day before the group's comeback performance during showcase rehearsal. However, he was still able to perform on comeback stage of Mnet M Countdown. After few months, however, Aron was taken to the emergency room due to acute enteritis in July. He was unable to walk and could not take part in the "L.O.Λ.E Tour" in Taiwan on the 21st July. He also made appearances in various music videos during his time in the group. Aron was the main character in the music video of NuSoul's "The Ceiling" to support NuSoul's debut. In 2014, he was featured Chad Future's 'Got it Figured Out.' He also made an appearance on the f(x)'s Amber ′Shakes That Brass′ music video. In 2017, NU’EST halted all promotions since other NU'EST members, JR, Baekho, Minhyun and Ren participated in the reality show, Produce 101, while Aron took a rest due to his leg injury. DJ From 8 April 2013 to 19 April 2015, Aron became a radio DJ for Arirang's Music Access. The program had been more popular and posted an average of 3,000 stories a day on the bulletin board after Aron became the DJ. Then, Aron took up a position as a DJ on SBS PopAsia with his own show Aron's Hangout on 14 August 2015. On 22 April 2016, Aron ended his position as a DJ at SBS PopAsia's. Controversies In 2015, an old video from 2013 from the series "Seventeen TV" was found online, showing Aron cursing at members of the boy groups, Seventeen, referring to them as "retarded", which caused huge backlashes among fans of both groups. Aron quickly released an apology statement afterward. Trivia *Aron became decided he wanted to be a singer when he watched Son Dambi’s “Crazy" MV, since then he started to have interests in Kpop, singing and dancing. *Aron was the last person to join the group. *He could not speak Korean at all when he first joined Pledis, but managed to learn Korean in less than a year. *He got 2200/2400 on the SATs. *He was a newspaper editor in high school. *He admires American R&B singer Anthony Hamilton. *His favorite Korean Group is DBSK. *His favorite cartoon is Sponge Bob Square Pants. *His favorite sport is golf. Social Media *Instagram: nuestaron Category:Members